


A First Kiss

by alloftheseemotionsstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloftheseemotionsstuff/pseuds/alloftheseemotionsstuff





	A First Kiss

The first time Dean and Castiel kissed, it was a regular Thursday in the bunker.

Castiel was still pretty new to all of these human concepts. So naturally he did some research before about what a first kiss with the person you love would feel like. He read that it would be like sparks flying and fireworks. He read his heart would melt and there would be butterflies in his stomach. He read that it would be so amazing that he wouldn't be able to breathe properly and that he would feel like he would be able to fly (which he found to be quite offensive, considering that he had just recently lost his wings).

But Castiel's first kiss with Dean was nothing like that. It felt normal. As if this was part of their daily routine, as if it was something they've always done. Their kiss felt like the sun rising and setting everyday. There was nothing exactly special about it, just a feeling that this was the way things were supposed to happen. It was a natural order of life. It felt right. It felt like a simple fact of life. Gravity pulls things to the center of the earth. Dean and Castiel are together.

When they broke apart, they shared a knowing smile, their hands interlaced. Castiel then pulled away, returning to research more about their new case.

Castiel thought back to all of the things he read about other people's first kiss with the ones they loved. He shook his head lightly, slightly confused. He must know something that they didn't.


End file.
